


Inferno

by revolution_but_civilization



Series: Wahrheit und Dichtung – truth and poetry [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Fire, Force Ghost(s), Hux survived TRoS, Kill it if you have to, Kylo didn't, M/M, Not Happy, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, by any stretch of the imagination, let the past die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: “In my dream, I built a funeral pyre.For myself, you understand.I thought I had suffered enough.I thought this was the end of my body: fireseemed the right end for hunger;they were the same thing.”-Louise Glück, ‘Inferno’---After the disaster that was the rise and fall of the Final Order, Hux found himself on some out-of-the-way planet, killing the past like Kylo suggested.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Wahrheit und Dichtung – truth and poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Inferno

“Hux.”

“Ren.” Hux looked up at the Force specter, hands clasped professionally behind his back and orange hair reflecting the flames of the pyre. “How nice of you to finally show yourself.”

Kylo stood beside the ex-general and stared silently into the fire for several moments before speaking again. “Your coat?”

Hux shrugged. “If I recall correctly, you were the one who said to kill the past.”

“Ah.” Kylo bobbed his head in almost a nod. “But… I didn’t mean that past. Our past.”

“Why not?” Hux snapped, turning to face Kylo for the first time since the specter arrived. “I have no urge to hold onto it. Don’t flatter yourself that it was good enough to save.” His eyes flashed in the firelight, and for just a second, Kylo recognized the intensity there, the trademark passion that always hid in their brief stolen moments.

“Hux,” Kylo repeated pleadingly. “It was your whole life.”

“Well, perhaps I was wrong.” Hux glared at the pyre and the almost entirely burned coat lying on it. “Thirty-five years, wasted,” he muttered.

\---

The fire burned itself down to coals by the time the binary suns had dipped below the horizon.

Hux moved towards it when the temperature dropped, holding his hands over the smoldering embers, while Kylo stayed on the fringe of the clearing staring at the ex-general.

“Seems a fitting ending, doesn’t it?” Hux finally said after a time. He turned to Kylo again, something unfathomable hidden in his eyes. “After everything that happened.”

Kylo acquiesced with a nod, taking a step towards Hux. “What will you do now?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know. I’ve heard bounty hunting is profitable.” Hux looked down at his hands then scuffed the heel of his non-regulation boots on the ground. “Save up enough money, then retire comfortably to Arkanis, maybe.” A wry smile crossed his face. “Ask the Resistance for a pardon.”

Kylo snorted. “I’m sure they would love to pardon General Starkiller.”

“You never know what might happen.” The smile dropped from Hux’s face and for a moment he looked absolutely lost. “I’m sorry, Ren.”

“Don’t be,” Kylo murmured, moving even closer to Hux and reaching out his hand. “May I…?”

Hux inclined his chin imperiously but extended his hand as well. Kylo’s hand passed through his, despite his best efforts, in a cheap approximation of affection.

They stood in silence for several seconds before Kylo moved away, something resembling tears in his eyes. “Hux. I…”

“I loved you,” Hux blurted out, then immediately looked shocked at his declaration.

“I knew.” Kylo forced a smile onto his face. “I hope you make it back to Arkanis.”

Hux blinked for a second as though he had expected a different response, before pursing his mouth into a tight line and carefully schooling his expression into neutral as Kylo began to fade around the edges. “Of course.”


End file.
